All is Fair in Love and War
by LionRulersRoar
Summary: In the days of desperate needs, desperate measures are called for. The Earth is in dire need of a leader, but no-one can over come the power of Africa. Australia is fighting to put Africa in submission, while China is fighting to rise back up again. America is wiped out, and Europe is trying to stay on Africa's good side. With Africa now ruling, who can you trust?
1. The End is Just the Beginning

**Hello everyone! I know I've been absent lately, but with Christmas just ending and school kicking my butt, I just haven't had the time of day. So I decided to make up for it with a brand new story, inspired by the crazy politics in Egypt. Let's get on with it, shall we?**

 **Abeke's POV**

Two girls strode along the castle's halls briskly. One was tall and beautiful, a perfect dress and flawless makeup. The other… was not so beautiful. She held a bow, with a quiver of arrows slung over her back. All makeup was ruined by the sweat dousing her forehead, and her violet dress was wrinkled beyond compare.

"I ought to see better behavior from you, Abeke. There is so much more to your life than this!" The taller one said.

"Yes, Soama." Abeke answered, anger bubbling up inside her. Why were princesses not allowed to fight? Why did princesses have to be perfect all the time? Especially when their not even going to be queen! Abeke's lady in waiting appeared, her long white dress draping the ground.

"Abeke, I heard you've been breaking rules again." The lady in waiting, Meilin, announced.

"I don't see why these rules even exist!" Abeke exclaimed.

"Your princess of all of Africa. That should answer you're question." Meilin said harshly. Abeke was dumbfounded by the words. Her lady in waiting, no her best friend, just talked down to her. How the world was cruel. Suddenly, a few guards burst through, carrying an American boy with them.

"Princess Soama, a slave has tried to run away AND steal from the market." A guard informed the older royal. Abeke's parents had left for important business and left Soama in charge. Africa has the highest ranking country in the world at that point in time, so they had tons of slaves from enemy countries and responsibly.

"Throw him in jail. I will deal with him later." Soama commanded and the guards trudged away. "Abeke, go to your room. I'll deal with _you_ later." Soama turned away and walked off, surely to deal with all the war threats and such. Abeke looked at Meilin for advice.

"Go. You don't want to get on the bad side of the temporary queen." The white clothed girl told her. Abeke nodded numbly and followed suit.

 **Meilin's POV**

 _Ha!_ _She's so gullible!_ The Chinese girl mocked. She smirked to herself. She could almost taste it. The power, the wealth. It will all be hers soon. Very, very soon. As long as Australia holds up their end of the deal.

 **Abeke's POV**

Abeke sat on bed, picking at her bow. It's lasted her a lifetime. But now she must put silly thoughts away and become a true princess. Soon, she'd pick a prince. Then, once she turned sixteen, she'd have to marry them. She like this idea. This concept. This _rule_. Then she heard a knock on door.

"Come in." She said solemnly. Her servant, Conor, ducked in timidly. He was one of her only friends, right below Meilin.

"Do you need anything?" He asked. He was sent from Europe as a peace gift.

"Yes. Throw this bow in fire." Abeke told him. His eyes widened at the fact.

"But that's been your bow since you were two!" He exclaimed.

"And you've been my servant since you were ten. Now do it. I don't want it distracting me from being a good princess." Abeke confessed.

"You're already a good princess." Conor assured her.

"In your eyes. To everyone else, I'm a mess." Abeke said, her eyes casting down.

"Then I'll take it, if it makes you feel better." Conor said, retrieving the wooden object from the princess's hand. He slipped out, silently shutting the door, leaving Abeke all alone with her thoughts.

 **Conor's POV**

Conor walked down the hallways, to his room. It was small, but he was grateful he had a bed and a roof over his head. Of course he wasn't going to burn the bow, despite Abeke's wishes. He finally got to his room, went in, and stashed the bow under his bed. The sheets draped down, preventing the bow from being revealed.

 **Rollan's POV**

 _Where am I?_ Rollan thought groggily as his surrounding spun and blurred. All he remembered was a bomb. A giant explosion. Then it dawned on him.

 _Rollan stood in the window of his mother's shack, watching the bomb, A.K.A death sentence, fall from the sky. His mother hid under the dirty rags they called sheets. Rollan clutched the window seal in anticipation. Why couldn't it fall faster? All it did was drain any hope remaining in the souls of America. The president had already been murdered in cold blood, and now every citizen in the U.S. faced the same fate. Whether they were poor or they were rich. Whether they owned a mansion or a shack. It ended the same way for anyone and everyone. Suddenly, Rollan felt someone jerk his arm. He was being forced away from the window. He turned, expecting his mother, and found a African guard._

" _We're here to capture you as slave." The guard stated, still tugging on Rollan's arm. Rollan struggled, knowing his fate was not to live through a bomb while all the other Americans died. There was no sense of justice in that, was there._

" _No! I won't go with you!" Rollan cried, pulling away from the guard._

" _Then say goodbye to your mother." The guard said, drawing a gun. Rollan barely had time to yell out before the gun shot blocked out all sound. Rollan couldn't move. They'd murdered his mother. Just like the president. There was no fighting. There was no escaping. There was no such thing as fate. Destiny switched right when you figured it out. Rollan knew he was being dragged into a helicopter, but all he could do was stare at his mother's limp body. Her face, once full of life, now splattered with blood. Her eyes, once warm, were now colder than ice. She was gone, and there was nothing Rollan could do about it._

Rollan jerked his mind away from the recent memory. Europe were lucky they weren't wiped out too. Rollan was the only American left. The United States were gone. Ripped off the map. Sunken into the seas. The bomb took all life, and the ocean concealed all death. Rollan where he was. In jail. Of course. Rollan closed his eyes, expecting, begging, for sleep, but someone awoke him.

 **Shane's POV**

Shane watched the sea as the wind whipped through his blonde hair. He was going to meet an African princess, and he was going to talk her into marrying him.

" _It's the only way."_ The small sentence flowed through Shane's mind, night and day. His advisor, Zerif, had come up with the idea. Since the oily man was from the country, he knew it better than anyone. America and China had fallen. Europe made a deal. Africa ruled all. Australia had barely escaped the wrath. It used to be China that was ruler over all lands, but Africa somehow overtook them. America and China were allies, working together for every move. Australia had no-one. Europe had Africa. Kind of. Then, Shane's sister, Drina, walked up to him, eyes squinting from the sun. She looked at him judgingly. He knew what she was thinking. Was he going to fail the mission, or bring glory to all of Australia. Drina had a similar mission a few years ago. She talked a Chinese prince into marrying her, and allowing her to use all the kingdom's money. She withdrew all the money she could, then brutally murdered the prince. It weakened China, which somewhat allowed Africa to move in and take over the world. That was the only reason Australia wasn't blown up or under torture, because they helped Africa.

"Are you nervous?" Drina asked. It seemed like an innocent question, but Shane knew better. This could be life and death with Drina.

"No. I know exactly what to do." Shane lied, possibly keeping himself alive.

"And what is that?"

"Get close to the princess, then kill her when she least expects it." Shane answered, trying to keep the guilt out of his voice.

"And how will you kill her?"

"I'll… I'll… I will kill her in her sleep, so she doesn't feel anything." Shane said truthfully. Suddenly, he was slapped so hard he fell to the ground.

"No! You will make her pay for all this chaos and suffering! You will make her pay for blowing up two countries, completely destroying one!" Drina yelled, pulling her fist as if she were about to hit him. He stayed were he was, glaring daggers at his sister. They stared at each other for a long while. Finally, Drina sighed and lowered the threat. Shane pushed himself back up and the siblings were plunged into a silence. They both knew what the other was thinking.

 _He should know how to rule a country right! We're at war!_ Is what Shane predicted Drina's to be. His thoughts were so treacherous, he couldn't even think them.

"I'll see you at dinner. By then, you better get your thoughts together." Drina mumbled as she walked away.

"I will." Shane muttered after she was well out of earshot.

 **Every princess needs a prince, right? Or should I say, all is fair in love and war. More so the war part right now. Hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me which country you're rooting for. I personally think China should rise out of the ashes. Also, do you think I should do a riddle every chapter and give a shout out to anyone who gets it right?**

 **A thanks to my amazing beta, Fight4Whales!**


	2. Assassins of Vengeance

**So… hello everyone. Updated rather quickly, didn't I? Anyways, let's get down to business… to defeat the Huns. I'm sorry, I just had to.**

 **Somebody's POV**

The assassin cloaked in red snuck around the corridor, awaiting their ally. As they waited, they sharpened their knife and count their bullets. There was surely enough to kill the 'queen'. The princess was next. Finally, two other assassins darted around the corner. The assassin in blue looked a bit panicked, while the assassin in black looked murderous.

"Good you're here." The assassin in red said, in no hurry to conceal their voice.

"Quiet down, someone is chasing us!" The blue assassin exclaimed in a whisper.

"Well, they can die." The assassin in black said rather sadistically. The assassin in green showed up then, looking rather awkward.

"Finally, Antarctica, you show up. Now all we have left is Oceana." The red assassin stated.

"Didn't we salvage a American too?" The green assassin asked.

"Yes, but she's running rather late and we can't be here all night. Suddenly, a brown cloaked assassin ran in, footsteps loud and heavy.

"Ah, America, you showed up. I thought you were lost forever in that dungeon." The assassin in red remarked.

"I managed to escape. I found another American though, so we're not all wiped out." The brown assassin informed the team.

"Ain't that surprising. You managed to escape alive." The assassin in black commented.

"Australia, be nice." The blue assassin commanded. Then, an assassin in yellow appeared, a knife though her back.

"Continue the mission… without me." Oceana told them, falling to her knees.

"She's dead. Let's go." The one in red said uncaringly after checking for a pulse. The team darted away into the night.

 **Shane's POV**

Shane laid in his bed wide awake. He was very unsettled by the earlier conversion he had with Drina. He sat up, peering at his sleeping sister across from him. She snored slightly, but what bothered him was the random jerks she'd have. Sometimes she even fell out of her bed or sat straight up when she had them. It was like she was having nightmares constantly. Suddenly, she started moaning, stirring in her bed restlessly. She jerked up, wide awake. She hardly even acknowledged Shane.

"Are you okay?" Shane was brave enough to ask. She hesitated, as if considering lying, but she eventually shook her head no. "What's wrong?" Shane questioned, voice full of concern.

"Shane, when you get to the castle… read this paper. Don't open it till then, understand?" Drina told the blonde Australian. Shane nodded, curious about what could be written on the note. Drina slipped back under her sheets, snoring again. Shane laid back down too, falling into a deep sleep with dreams of tomorrow.

 **Abeke's POV**

"Abeke! Wake up! ABEKE!" The brown-skinned girl heard a scream, pleading her awaking. But she was having such a wonderful dream. Finally she gave in and fluttered her eyelids open. Conor stood in front of her, panicking a bit. He sighed in relief when she opened her eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Abeke asked, suddenly worried about what he could possibly tell her. He shook his head sadly.

"Soama… is dead." The words turned Abeke's world upside down. Her snobby, queenly sister was dead. How? The poor African was only thirteen, one year older than Abeke. It couldn't health issues, it had to be…

"Was… was she murdered?" Abeke inquired, afraid of the answer.

"Yes." Conor whispered.

"Then, I'm queen…" Abeke said, more to herself than to Conor. "Get the guards ready. We're about to have a war."

 **Rollan's POV**

Rollan sat in jail cell, depressed. He heard footsteps and talking, but his sadness drowned it all out. He was so still, some people thought he was dead. There was no escaping emotions. Then, he heard keys jiggling in the lock of his cell. The door swung open with a loud creak, and a blonde boy stood in front of Rollan.

 **Ooh, what's gonna happen?**


End file.
